The Way Out
by mx-girl13
Summary: Kagome has a fight with Inuyasha and goes home, but the next time Inuyasha sees her she is hurt. Who wants to kill Kagome? Inuyasha vows to find her attacker and tells her he loves her. But what happens when Kagome finds him with Kikyo? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**The Way Out**

Chapter 1 

"I'm going home!"

"You can't go home every time you feel like it! We need to find the jewel shards!"

"Sit!"

"Why do you always do that?" a mumbled voice came from the newly formed crater.

"And they're at it again," a young monk said, sitting under a tree.

"Yeah, it seems they are always fighting," the demon exterminator responded, placing herself beside the monk, just out of his reach.

"Sango, may I borrow Kirara?" a voice came from the young girl, standing over the new hanyou shaped crater.

"Sure…Kirara," she answered as Kirara transformed from her smaller from.

"Thanks," Kagome said as she grabbed her huge yellow bag and climbed onto the demon cat.

Kirara was just about to begin the trip to the well, as Inuyasha began to climb out of his crater.

"Damn," Inuyasha mumbled, watching Kagome and Kirara disappear into the trees.

"Thank you Kirara," Kagome said climbing off her.

Meow

"I'll be back in a couple of days," she said stepping over the edge of the well and jumping in. A blue light surrounded her, 'I love this feeling. It feels like I'm flying,' she thought. When she landed she glanced up and found a roof over her head, then she looked at the rope ladder hanging down the well, nearly touching the bottom. She began to climb the ladder; she had draped it over into the well to allow an easier climb. The young girl pulled herself over the lip of the old well and opened the well house door, to reveal her family's home and the sacred tree in full blossom.

"I'm home!" she yelled, entering her house.

"Kagome!" a young boy's body slammed into her, before giving her a hug.

"Souta! How are you?"

"Good, did you bring Inuyasha this time?" the boy asked, hoping to see his hero again.

"No. Is mom home?" Kagome asked, wanting to change the subject.

"She went to the grocery store to get more Ramen, you took the last of it last time you went to the Feudal Era. Did you and Inuyasha have a fight again? He doesn't mean it. He cares about you a lot," Souta said, making himself sound very wise.

"Stay out of it! It's none of your business!" she almost yelled, getting angry at the very thought.

'He loves Kikyo, I am only a shard detector, nothing else,' she thought, as she started up the stairs to her room. She slammed her door shut as tears began welling up in her eyes. She decided she needed sleep, so she lay down on her bed, tears streaming down her face, and cried herself to sleep.

That night, as usual, Inuyasha came to the future to see Kagome.

"I love you Kagome, I only wish you felt the same way. But how could someone so beautiful love a filthy half demon? I am not worthy of you Kagome," he whispered as he climbed out of the Bone Eaters Well and jumped to her windowsill. Inside, he could see the woman he loved lying on her bed, asleep, tears, still evident on her cheeks.

"Kagome," he whispered, silently opening her window and climbing in. He sat down on the bed beside the sleeping girl. He froze, when he felt her shift and mumble something, even his sensitive ears couldn't pick up, praying she wouldn't wake up. He tried to think of a reason to tell her if she did happen to wake up, but he couldn't come up with anything. Inuyasha let out his breath in relief, realizing he'd been holding it. He continued watching his loved one sleep, everything in the house was quiet and her intoxicating scent was putting him to sleep.

Suddenly, without warning, the bedroom door flung open and in came Souta. He was about to wake Kagome by saying something, when Inuyasha jumped off the bed and clamping a hand over the kid's mouth. Silently thanking his demon speed and reaction time. He looked back at the sleeping Kagome, to make sure she was not awakened, before pushing Souta out of her room and quietly closing the door.

When Inuyasha finally let go of Souta's mouth, he yelled "Inu-," before a clawed hand silenced him.

"No yelling. Don't wake Kagome. And don't tell her I was here. Got it kid?" the hanyou said letting go of him.

"Sure, I wont tell her. So, why are you here anyway? I mean, she just got back and it's kinda late to look for those Shikon Jewel shard thingies, isn't it?"

"I'm here to…make sure she's okay. I mean, so she doesn't lose the jewel shards," Inuyasha stuttered, trying to come up with a good reason, not wanting to tell him the real reason he had come.

Souta just smiled knowingly, 'He's here because he cares about her,' his young mind told him.

"What are you smiling at!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed, night Inuyasha."

"Night kid."

Inuyasha went back into Kagome's room, silently opening the door, then shutting it, just as quietly. He returned to sitting on her bed and watched her sleep.

'She's so beautiful. If only she felt the same as me, but I've been so harsh and mean to her. Why would she love me?' he asked himself.

He looked up and saw that her clocky thing pointed to the one, so he knew he still had a few hours before sunrise.

She rolled over again and mumbled something only Inuyasha's sensitive ears could pick up.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

He stared at her in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time:**

She rolled over again and mumbled something only Inuyasha's sensitive ears could pick up.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

He stared at her in awe.

Chapter 2 

'Did she mean it? Did I hear her right? Why would she love me?' random questions popped into his head for the next few hours. And then came the hardest question of all, 'How will I tell her? She would kill me if she found out I had been watching her. I can't just go up to her and say 'Hey Kagome, I was watching you sleep last night and you said that you loved me. Is that true?'.

Her Reaction played through his head like it had been recorded.

'What? Why would I say that? Why were you watching me sleep! Why would I love you? I love Kouga Sit! Sit! Sit!'

He shook his head trying to rid himself of the thought. Then suddenly, a loud, annoying, ringing sound screeched throughout her room. It was her alarm clock.

"Shit! It's morning already!" he swore under his breath. He grabbed her clock and jumped out the window. Outside, the clock was still ringing, because Inuyasha couldn't figure out how to shut it off. Of course, this annoyed him, so he hit it until it stopped, which didn't take much considering his strength.

"Stupid Cloock! I hate all these stupid things in this era. And it always smells so bad," he complained to himself as he jumped into the old well. A blue-ish light surrounded him, when it dulled and he landed, his nose was greeted by the fresh, clean air of the Feudal Era. He could hear the familiar sounds of birds singing, a river near by and…

"Hentai!" which, as always, was followed by Slap

By the time the hanyou reached the village the monk was laying on the grass, unconscious, with a bright red handprint on his cheek. An extremely pissed exterminator was sitting beneath a tree, watching Kirara and Shippo play.

"Stupid monk," Inuyasha said walking past Miroku, who was still on the ground, "he'll never learn."

Sango looked up when she heard the half demon's words, and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Inuyasha, where were you? Did you go apologize to Kagome?"

"No, I just took a walk. Is that okay with you?" he answered, not liking the idea of being questioned.

"Well, you should! Go back and get her Inuyasha!" Shippo said coming over, wishing he could go get her, himself. But of course, his words only earned him a hit from Inuyasha, before the hanyou jumped into the nearest tree to think.

"Hey! That was mean Inuyasha! I just miss Kagome, that's all! At least I'm not too stubborn to admit it!" the young fox demon yelled up to the hanyou in the tree, then hid behind Sango before Inuyasha could jump down and do more damage.

"Feh," was the only response they got, which confused Sango, Shippo and the now conscious monk, Miroku.

They all stared up at him, until he yelled, "What the hell are you all staring at?"

After short relax, everyone went back to their normal, daily procedures. Sango helped Keade collect herbs. Miroku went around the village asking women his favourite question, if they would bear his children. Shippo and Kirara played and helped Sango and Keade. And Inuyasha sat in his favourite tree thinking about what had happened the night before and what he was going to do about it.

He decided to let Kagome stay in her time one more day, so he could think the issue over more. He would go tomorrow, if she didn't return. He spent the rest of the day thinking about what he was going to tell her and resting.

The next day around 10 o'clock 

Inuyasha was in his favourite tree, debating whether or not to go get Kagome from the future. He had reasoned with himself, that in the afternoon he would go fetch her from the future. Suddenly, he smelled her familiar scent, but it was also mixed with the scent of her blood.

"Shit," he cursed to himself out loud, jumping out of the tree and sprinting toward the well. He reached the well in a matter of seconds, thanks to his demon speed. He found the young girl struggling to climb over the lip of the well. When Inuyasha went over to help her up, she let go, but he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from falling back into the well.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked, helping her to the ground. He noticed her cheeks were still wet with tears and her shirt was covered with blood.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she answered looking at the ground and covering her stomach with her arms protectively. He stepped closer closer to look at her wounds and she stepped back, tears now streaming down her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kagome! What's wrong! Who did this to you!" he asked becoming very worried.

He took another step toward her and when she didn't move he walk up to her, he gently put one hand on her shoulder and the other hand gently lifted her chin, so he could look into her eyes.

"Kagome, tell me who did this to you," he said gently.

"I-I don't know, I d-don't remember," she cried, his hand moved from her chin to her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Okay, it's okay, lets get you to Keade," the hanyou said in a calming voice, putting an arm around her shoulders to lead her back to the village. They had only walked a few steps, when Kagome collapsed Inuyasha caught her.

"Are you okay?"

"I just hurt my leg, that's all," she said, trying to walk on it again, but was unable because of the pain. Inuyasha looked down at her legs and noticed that they were all cut up and bruised, down her right leg was a huge gash that was bleeding very heavily. He pulled off his outer layer and took off his white shirt and started ripping it up.

Kagome looked at him confused, "What are you doing?" She also noticed his nicely shaped, muscular chest.

"I'm going to bandage you wounds, so they'll stop bleeding," he explained, wrapping a strip around her leg. She winced in pain, but didn't complain.

When he was done with her leg, he said, "Now lift up your shirt."

She hesitated at first, but then did as she was told; something inside her told her that she should trust him.

What he saw almost brought tears to his eyes; she had two deep stab wounds in her stomach, and a cut that went across her stomach and chest. When she saw him looking at her so intently, she looked away and covered her wounds with an arm; tears were once again streaming down her cheeks. He wrapped strips of material around her torso. When he was finished he took his red haori and wrapped it around her slender, shivering body. At first, she was confused by this action, but then accepted it, pulling it tighter for warmth.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered.

"Lets get you to Keade," Inuyasha responded, not really knowing what else to say.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a pair of muscular arms around her, lifting her off the ground, one arm under her knees and the other on her back for support. Looking up, she saw a pair of gorgeous, golden eyes looking down upon her.

Normally, she would have protested, saying she could walk, but she was so exhausted and comfortable, she just accepted the ride, whispering, "Thank you," before dozing off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha carried Kagome all the way back to Keade's village. When the old priestess' hut was in view, a familiar child's voice cam from behind him.

"Inuyasha! Did you go apologize to Kagome! Please go back and get her Inuyasha!"

The hanyou turned to face the young fox demon, when he heard his voice.

Instead of saying the usual rude comment, Inuyasha just gave the kid a death glare, which said; 'Wake Kagome, and I'll pound you into the ground.'

When Shippo saw the young girl in Inuyasha's arms, he ran up and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What happened Inuyasha?" the sadness was evident in his voice.

"I don't know. I found her climbing out of the well like this," Inuyasha answered, sadness in his eyes and questions flying through his brain.

Shippo started to cry.

"Will she be alright?" the young demon asked, hoping not to lose another parent-like figure.

"Yeah, I don't think her wounds are too critical."

Inuyasha, silently, walked the rest of the way to Keade's hut. When he entered he found Sango talking to Keade beside the fire, Kirara curled in a ball, asleep, beside Sango, and Miroku in the far corner gawking at a magazine Kagome had given him from her time.

Inuyasha remembered she had called it something like Playboy. At first, he didn't understand why Miroku liked it so much, but when he asked her, she had told him that it was full of pictures of almost naked and naked women. Now he understood.

They all looked up when the hanyou walked in.

"What happened!" everyone asked, shocked.

"I don't know," he replied, basically no emotion showing, but they knew he was extremely worried.

"Ye lay her down here," Keade pointed to the mat beside her and the fire.

Inuyasha did as he was told, as Keade asked Sango and Shippo to fetch some herbs. (Yes, that's right I said fetch) Normally, the old woman would have asked Miroku too, but he was so absorbed in the magazine, he barely even realized Inuyasha had entered the hut with the injured Kagome.

This, of course, caused Inuyasha to flip, "WHAT THE HELL MONK! IS THAT MAGAZINE SO INTERESTING THAT YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT KAGOME'S BEEN HURT!"

Sango, who was just entering the hut, heard this, gave Keade the herbs she had collected, grabbed the magazine out of the monk's hands, and finished with a slap for being so insensitive and perverted.

'Flirting is one thing, but gawking at naked women is just plain perverted. That Hentai!' Sango thought. 'I can't believe they actually sell those things in Kagome's time, and women actually let them put their pictures in it! Kagome's time must have a lot of hentais.'

Keade shooed all but Sango from her hut so she would be able to dress the young priestess' wounds. While Keade and Sango were dressing Kagome's wounds, they noticed many bruises, stab wounds, and a large gash across her chest. After putting herbs on her wounds and dressing them, they dressed her in a traditional miko kimono and let the girl sleep. (Like Kikyo's)

The two women went outside to allow Inuyasha and Miroku back into the hut, but were surprised to hear that they had gone hunting.

"I'm surprised that Inuyasha left Kagome to go hunting," Sango said to Keade

"Hai."

When Inuyasha and Miroku entered the hut it was almost sundown, they came in with a pair of rabbits and a few fish. Keade had already made a fire, so they put the animals over it and waited for them to cook.

Inuyasha went over to where Kagome lay, he couldn't help but feel that this was his fault. If he had gone to get her this wouldn't have happened. If he hadn't caused the fight between them.

'I can't even remember what we were fighting about!' he thought sadly, looking down at the young girl's beaten body.

When dinner was ready, Kagome still had not awakened and Inuyasha didn't have an appetite. The half demon sat beside the injured girl, against the wall, and watched her sleep, while the rest of the group ate and eventually went to bed.

Once Inuyasha was sure everybody was asleep, he moved closer to Kagome, who was still sleeping. He lay down next to her and whispered, "I love you, Kagome. I'm sorry I let this happen," gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

He wrapped his arms, protectively around her, gently pulling her closer to his body, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Inuyasha and the rest of the group were awoken by a loud, shrill scream. A scream Inuyasha knew only too well; Kagome's. He was about to jump up; when he realized that the scream had originated from right beside him. He looked at the frantic girl in his arms, and saw fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" the confused hanyou asked, trying to wake himself up.

"W-Who are you?" she stuttered, afraid he might do something.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, confused. "What are you talking about, Kagome?" he said, trying to comfort the girl.

When he moved closer to comfort her, she backed away.

"Do I know you" Kagome asked, frightened and confused. "You speak to me like you know me…and who is this Kagome you speak of? Is that my name?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill. "I don't remember anything."

"Okay Kagome, it's okay," Inuyasha whispered, soothingly, pulling her into a warm, protective hug.

"What is the last thing ye remember, my child?" Keade asked, worried about the young miko.

"Ummm… I don't know," she said, trying to remember anything, but nothing came up.

"Ye do not worry about it, if ye do remember anything tell me. For now ye need rest. I'll go gather more herbs for your wounds, Inuyasha, look after her," the old woman instructed, leaving the hut.

"Why can't I remember anything! I don't even remember my name!" tears, now, streaming down the frustrated girl's face.

"Kagome… Your name is Kagome. Now, try to get some sleep. We'll work this out, I promise," Inuyasha told her, hold her close. Before he could say anymore, she had fallen asleep, in his arms.

While Kagome slept, Inuyasha tried to think of a way to figure out who had attacked her. After a few hours, he realized that he should be able to smell the scent of her attacker, he just prayed that Keade's herbs hadn't masked the scent.

Inuyasha realized this when Kagome woke with a start, shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks, and breathing hard.

"Kagome, are you okay? What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I remember…"

"What! Who did this to you?"

"I was in this place, some kind of shrine I think. There was a man, h-he was chasing me, I ran into a well house. H-he followed me, then he hit me, and I fell into the well, then I ended up here…with you," Kagome sobbed, looking at Inuyasha. "Y-you helped me."

Suddenly, feeling safe with Inuyasha, she wrapped her arms, securely around his neck, and cried on his shoulder. Surprised at first, but quickly got over it, he held her close, comforting her.

After a moment, she pulled away, still crying.

"T-there…the was a woman, she was laying on the floor, t-there was a lot of b-blood. And a boy, I told him to run, he was crying."

She stood up, suddenly, ignoring the pain shooting through her body.

"I have to help them!" she walked briskly out of the hut, not knowing where she was going, but wanting to help the boy and woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in surprise, jumping up from where he was seated and running out of the hut.

He raced out of the hut; only to find Kagome standing just outside the hut door; crying. Miroku and Sango saw this and ran up to her; worried, but because she didn't recognize them, she took a few steps back, almost backing into Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; we must have scared you. My name is Sango and this is Miroku; Keade told us that you lost your memory. Everything will be okay, I promise, we'll help you remember everything. But you shouldn't be up and about yet, you're still hurt and you need rest," Sango told her best friend, wishing there was more that she could do to help; Kagome always did everything to help her; even if I meant putting her life on the line.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, looking at the ground, suddenly it had become very interesting.

"Okay, but be careful," Sango responded. "Oh, by the way Inuyasha, do you know where Keade is?"

"Nope," Inuyasha said casually, noticing a hand wandering.

"Okay, well if you see her please tell her that Miroku and I are going to go check on my village; since we aren't going to be hunting for jewel shards anytime soon. I would also like to repair my weapon; it was damaged in the last battle," she finished, feeling a hand caress her ass. "HENTAI!" she slapped the monk, leaving a bright red handprint on his left cheek.

"Good luck Kagome, and get better!"

"Inuyasha?" a small voice came from in front of the half demon.

"Yeah?"

"Where is the woman and boy?" she looked up at him questioningly.

The hanyou knelt and said, "Get on, I'll get there faster; plus you're still hurt and shouldn't be moving around much."

Kagome obeyed and climbed onto his back and they were off. She felt comfortable, relaxed, and surprisingly safe, as Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree; she drifted in and out of sleep, still tired from the fight with the unknown man. Inuyasha landing, softly on the ground, and his gentle, calming voice awakened her.

"Kagome, we're at the well," he told her, trying, nicely, to wake her up.

When he was sure she was awake he carefully set her down and stepped up to the lip of the old well.

"Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded in response, trying to shake the drowsiness from her. With Inuyasha's arm securely around her, they jumped into the Bone Eaters Well.

Suddenly, they were floating through a soft blue light, Kagome, who didn't remember any of this, was amazed. When she felt her feet touch solid ground, she looked around; surrounding her were the well walls, and when she looked up she noticed a ceiling instead of clear blue sky.

Inuyasha, careful of her wounds, gently picked her up, bridal style, and jumped effortlessly out of the well.

When they exited the well house, they found a few police cars and a couple police officers searching the property. Inuyasha, of course, as confused and surprised to find these people looking around Kagome's house, and he found himself wondering why they were dressed so funny.

When the two of them were noticed, a police officer came up to them and said, "You can't be here, this is a crime scene. Please, step behind the yellow tape."

Kagome understood what this man was talking about, unlike Inuyasha, and did as she was told, dragging Inuyasha along with her.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't release that information."

"B-But I live here…" Kagome stated, shocking Inuyasha, and making the officer, who was walking away, turn around.

"You live here?"

"Y-Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Kagome…"

"Do you have a last name?"

"Ummm…I don't remember it."

"Huh? Well, do you remember anything that happened here?"

"Ummm…I remember a man chasing me. I was with a little boy, I told him to run…there was a woman in the house; there was a lot of blood, she was lying in it. Is she okay? What about the boy?"

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do for her. She was dead when we arrived at the scene."

"What about the boy? Is he okay?" she sounded almost hysterical.

"Yes, the child was unharmed."

Kagome sighed in relief.

"We'll need to ask you a few questions down at the station."

"Sure, whatever to help catch this man."

"Higurashi!" a male voice came from down the street. A boy, whom Kagome didn't recognize, which was not surprising, came up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Kagome, are you alright? I saw the ambulances and police cars…what happened here?" the boy, whom Inuyasha had already started to despise, was talking so fast Kagome could barely keep up with him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha cut in, already hearing enough, stepping protectively between Kagome and this random boy.

"What are you doing? Who are you? And what makes you think you have the right to talk for Kagome?" the boy said angrily. "Kagome, who is this person? And why do you socialize with such a rude person? Why aren't you stepping in? Normally, you rage at someone if they speak for you."

"Ummm…do I know you?"

"What! Kagome, of course you know me, remember I'm your boyfriend, Hojo! What has this idiot done to you! You'd never forget about me…remember all those dates I asked you to, but you had to turn me down because of your various diseases, and the few dates we did go on. I'll never forget those."

"Hojo?" she said trying desperately to remember, but not succeeding. This caused her eyes to well up with tears, once again.

Inuyasha, tired of seeing woman, Kagome, crying, stepped in, "Can't you see she doesn't remember. Just leave her alone," he said, defensively. He turned to Kagome, "Don't cry, he's just an idiot, don't bother with him," Inuyasha said, carefully taking her in his arms; he held her for what seemed like eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Was he really Kagome's boyfriend? What about me? How could she do this to me?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'This must be how she feels when I'm with Kikyo,' he realized regrettably. 'I'm sorry Kagome,' he told her in his head, glancing down at the tearful girl in his arms.

Kagome just cried into the half demon's chest, clutching in her fists his red haori. She felt his arms around her, soothing her, calming her, but even though she felt protected and safe with Inuyasha, she couldn't help but think about the other boy, Hojo.

'Was he really my boyfriend?' she wondered, 'I wish I could remember.'

After a few seconds, Kagome stopped crying and turned around to face Hojo, still surrounded by Inuyasha's arms.

"I'm sorry Hojo, but I don't remember anything about my life, I barely even remembered my name. So, if you really love me, if we really were going out, I'll remember eventually. Please, try and be patient with me, and I'm sorry that I've caused so much trouble," Kagome said apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about it Kagome. I was just worried about you. I hope you feel better. Okay, before I go, I have to know who you are and how you know Kagome," Hojo stated, feeling the need to protect Kagome, now more than ever, looking at Inuyasha.

"What makes you think I have to explain myself to you!" the hanyou said, heatedly.

Kagome stepped away from him, glaring, "Why can't you tell him how you know me, obviously he's worried about me!"

"Fine. My name is Inuyasha and we, Kagome and I are friends," he stated, slightly up set that Kagome had made him explain himself to a mortal.

"Where do you know her from? I've never seen you around school."

"Ummm, our parents are friends," he blurted out, thinking quickly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then to Hojo, then back to Inuyasha. Suddenly, she felt the need to be held, her thoughts racing through her head, confusing her even more, so she wrapped her arms around the only one she felt safe with, Inuyasha. A bit taken back by her actions, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, and held her.

Kagome, almost at the point where she was crying, again, held the half demon against her, trying to sort out all the thoughts running through her head. She jumped out of her skin and nearly screamed, when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. After a few seconds, to catch her breath, she turned around to see who had disrupted them, only to find one of the police officers looking at her. She looked around and realized that Hojo had left; she was surprised that he hadn't said good-bye or anything.

"Hello, I'm Captain Jim Brass. I'll be taking you to the station and asking you some questions, is that okay?" (Yes, yes that's right I said Jim Brass!)

"Yeah."

Brass walked over to the closest vehicle, and opened the back door. As Kagome climbed in, he noticed her wincing in pain and being overly careful of her stomach.

"Uhh, Miss?"

Kagome looked up questioningly, "Yes?"

"Is there something wrong with your stomach? Are you in pain? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just a few scratches. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You might want to go to the hospital, get them checked out?" he questioned her further.

"No, no really I'll be fine. My wounds have already been bandaged up, thank you," she said, remembering her manners.

"If they get infected…" he was suddenly cut off by an overly protective half demon.

"She said she was fine!" Inuyasha stepped in, feeling somewhat forgotten, and not knowing what this hospital was or if it was going to hurt her, but if Kagome didn't what to go, it must not be all that great, and he defiantly wasn't going to make her go.

The officer stepped back, surprised that the young man had shown so much aggression.

"Did the man chasing you, do this?"

"Yes, he did," Inuyasha said almost angrily.

The officer looked at the hanyou and nodded, then looked at Kagome, "Would you be able to describe the man to a forensic artist?"

Kagome nodded.

"Okay, well then shall we be off to the station?"

Kagome climbed into the back of the police car; Inuyasha followed her nervously, but refusing to leave her alone, without his protection.

With Miroku and Sango (I wrote this for Delonwethiel, she got mad at me cause I didn't have any Miroku/Sango in it. Enjoy) 

When they reached the destroyed exterminator village, they noticed that nothing had changed since their last visit. Sango was the first to climb off Kirara; Miroku was hoping to stay in that position for a few moments longer, but climbed off after Sango. Almost immediately, Sango went to the gravesites of her father and villagers.

Miroku followed.

Sango knelt down beside the graves and prayed, while Miroku stood behind her and gave his blessing. After placing flowers on all of the graves and praying for each, the two of them found the least destroyed hut and went inside. Barely anything was said as the monk and exterminator prepared for night, made dinner, and eventually went to bed, both lost in their own thoughts.

Sango's sleeping bag, which Kagome had given all of them from the future, was set up on the far wall, while Miroku's was set up on the opposite wall, much to his disappointment. The two of them, tired from the days traveling, fell asleep almost instantly.

Just after midnight, Sango woke up with a scream; she could feel her back, wet with perspiration, and her cheeks, damp with tears.

"What's wrong Sango?" a worried voice came from across the small, dark hut.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, I'm fine, just a dream, that's all," she said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself, rather than Miroku.

Once again, Sango was haunted by the nightmare of that fateful night, when Naraku, a despicable demon, took control of her younger brother, Kohaku, and made him kill the other demon slayers, including their father.

'Damn you Naraku! I will kill you and avenge our father and village!' Sango swore mentally, remembering that horrible night vividly.

Sango snapped out of her thoughts when the young monk sat down beside her and gently placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, taking an educated guess that she had, once again, dreamt about the death of her father and comrades.

"Oh, it's nothing…really," she replied, not sounding very convincing.

"Are you sure? I'm always here if you want to talk, about anything," the monk said, sounding very concerned and caring.

When Sango looked up at the monk, he could see her tear streaked cheeks. He gently placed a hand under her chin, carefully turning her to face him, while his other hand went to her face, wiping away her tears.

Shocked at the gentleness of the monk, and surprised that he hadn't tried to grope her, she said, "I-It was just another one of those dreams of that night."

Even though she had been vague, Miroku understood what she was talking about, and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her trembling body, engulfing her in a warm, comforting hug. Both hands resting on her lower back, Sango tensed, expecting the monk's hands to drift lower, but when they didn't she relaxed in his arms. She tried to stop the tears from falling, but she couldn't help it. Soon, she was crying uncontrollably buried in the monk's robes.

Before she realized it, she had cried herself to sleep in Miroku's arms; although she'd never admit it, she was deeply in love with the perverted monk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Miroku woke up and found the sleeping Sango wrapped in his arms. He pulled her closer to his body, careful not to wake her, then continued to watch the one he loved sleep.

As Sango woke up, she moved slightly closer to the monk's body, snuggling into his chest, not realizing it was, in fact, the monk. When she opened her eyes, she was blinded by the brightness of the morning sun, which caused her to bury her face into Miroku's robes. Finally, when she dared to open her eyes again, to allow them to adjust, her eyes met Miroku's soft brown eyes.

Blushing, Sango looked away, embarrassed that she had slept the whole night in his arms, even though she enjoyed the feeling of comfort and security he provided. She casually began to get up, mumbling something even the most sensitive ears could not understand. She stood up, adjusted her kimono and began to make breakfast; Kagome had given her a few tools from the future, so she could accomplish the job easily. Normally, she would have said something, but at this point she couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't sound stupid and lame. Plus, she was too embarrassed she just wanted to avoid him, even though she knew that would be very difficult, since they were in a destroyed village with nothing much to do for entertainment anymore.

This caused her to think of when Kohaku, their father and herself were all together training, playing a game, or just having dinner together. The thought of this brought tears to her eyes, which she fought back to prevent them from falling, but when she realized that she couldn't fight them any longer, she made up an excuse to leave the hut.

"I'm going to go get some water. I'll be back soon," and with that she left the hut as quickly as she could. As soon as she was out of the hut she burst into tears, and ran to the near by hot spring, which had been commonly used for bathing. Once at the hot spring, she sought out a near by boulder and sat down on it. She brought her knees close to her chest, crossed her arms over them, buried her head in her arms, and cried.

Sango jumped when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find the young monk looking down at her, his face filled with worry and concern.

Miroku, being the gentleman that he is, when he isn't being a hentai, had followed her. He silently placed himself beside her, and slinked an arm around her small waist, carefully pulling her closer to him.

Sango felt this and accepting the comfort she gave in, once again, and allowed the monk to hold her while she cried.

The monk could feel the girl in his arms trembling and shaking, as sobs racked her body.

After a few minutes of silence, except for the random sobs that escaped Sango's lips, Miroku said, "Sango, I know what this is about, and I know how you feel, but you don't have to be strong all the time. You should express your feelings more, talk about it."

Sango looked up at him with her tear streaked face, her tears had stopped, but her eyes were still bloodshot and her cheeks still damp. She said nothing, not really knowing what to say anyway.

"When my father died I tried to stay strong, such as you are doing now, but I felt scared and alone. I was scared because the only one I had ever looked up to had been devoured by his own wind tunnel and I knew that, that would one day be my fate as well. I thought that it would make me tougher if I didn't show any emotion, but one day, when I was staying with the village monk, I had a terrible nightmare and I realized that I was not getting any stronger. Since that day, if I have had a problem, or I'm worried about something, I find someone who will listen, who will care, and talk to them. It helps a lot," the monk rambled on, but he could see, in her eyes, she was genuinely interested. "If you ever need to talk to anybody about anything, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Miroku. That means so much to me," she said, tears welling up in her eyes again, this time not because she was sad, but because she was happy; she had someone who cared about her, maybe even loved her.

Instead of answering, the monk just pulled her into his warm embrace, holding her close.

Sango felt comforted by this and told Miroku everything that she was feeling, she may have even gone too far…

"Since my father was killed and the village destroyed, I've been having these awful dreams. Some are of that night when Kohaku killed our father and other the slayers, some are about meeting him again and him not remembering me, and some are about what Naraku has been doing to him. I fear that if we meet again, he will not remember me, and if that is so, it will break my heart. And Naraku could be torturing him or something worse. Oh, Miroku I don't know what I'm going to do!" she cried, tears falling freely, soaking the monk's robes.

"Is that all that has been bothering you, Lady Sango?" the wise monk asked, sensing there was something else.

"And to top it off, whenever we come across a beautiful woman you grope her or ask her to bare your child!" she cried, not really realizing what she was saying, but feeling the need to get it off her chest.

"Oh, and why would that bother you, Sango?" Miroku asked, curiously, not expecting that response.

"Because I love you!" she could not contain it any longer; as soon as the words escaped her lips she realized what she had just said, her face instantly flushed.

Miroku gapped in awe at her, shocked by this confession.

Sango stood up to leave, knowing what was coming next, she could hear the words in her mind, 'Oh, well then, you wouldn't have a problem baring my child. Shall we get started, my Dearest Sango?', then he would caress her ass. She shivered at the thought, she wanted someone who would love her, not someone who just wanted a child and was perverted. The thought that the monk would never return her love brought tears to her eyes as she began to run through the near by forest, leaving Miroku stunned.

Miroku, who was still trying to get over the shock, stood up, confused by why she had left so quickly, without his response.

'Maybe she regrets saying that. Maybe she doesn't mean it,' he thought, terrified that, that might be the case. 'I love you, Sango! I do!' his mind screamed out to her, desperately hoping she felt the same. He began to retrace her footsteps, hoping that they would lead him to her.

Sango had been running through the forest for what seemed to be forever, but it had only been about fifteen minutes. Exhausted, she stopped by a small stream that was flowing peacefully through the calm forest. She found a boulder and placed herself upon it, so she could watch the gentle flow of water, as it provided so many resources to both animals and humans. It had been their drinking water, their water to wash clothes and dishes in, among many other things it provided them with.

She watched the birds playfully dancing inches above the waters edge, and the deer come to get a drink and cool themselves from the afternoon heat. It was all so peaceful; she wished she could live like that, with no worries about demons or a certain perverted monk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 With Inuyasha and Kagome 

Inuyasha was just getting settled in the new contraption when the police officer turned on the ignition, that was when the half demon jumped out of his skin. He hadn't expected the beast to make a noise, and was even more surprised when it began to roll forward.

To keep the half demon from making a scene, Kagome had to quietly and quickly calm him down, telling him that the contraption wasn't a beast, it was a car.

'Why is he so scared, it's just a car. He's acting as if he's never been in a car before,' she thought to herself.

Once she had him reassured that it wasn't going to kill them, even though she could tell he wasn't completely reassured, she glanced out the window to see if anything could jog her memory.

'Why did I recognize my house, but I don't recognize or remember anything else?' she thought to herself, staring unseeingly out the window.

A voice broke through her thoughts, "Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking…" she trailed off.

"About?" he pushed her to open up to him.

"I feel like I should be doing something right now, but I don't know what. I wish I could remember something," she said, partially to herself and partially to Inuyasha, unknowingly referring to hunting for the sacred jewel shards.

"You will, don't worry, we're all here for you," the half demon sitting next to her said, making her feel supported and loved.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"That Hojo guy, was he really my boyfriend?"

"I don't know, Kagome, I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know, I thought you said our parents are friends, that we are friends! How can you not know if we had been going out!" she almost yelled, frustrated. Frustrated because she couldn't remember anything; frustrated because she was questioning herself on whether on not she had chosen the right person to trust; frustrated because she didn't really know what was going on.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, if they had been alone he would have explained about the feudal era and how they could travel between times. Instead of saying something stupid, like 'You never told me,' or 'We didn't talk much about that kind of stuff,' he stayed silent.

During the long drive to the police station, Kagome found herself wondering how she went from the Feudal era of Japan to modern day Japan by jumping in an old well. She wanted to ask this question, along with many others, but decided that it would be best if she asked the half demon privately.

About ten minutes later, a voice came from the front of the vehicle, "We're here."

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as they pulled up to the police station, in front of them stood a gigantic, two-story, brick building, surrounded by police cars and officers. Once the officer, Brass, pulled into a parking space directly in front of the main entrance, he climbed out of the car and opened the door on Kagome's side to allow them to climb out.

Once they had climbed out of the car, Captain Brass led them into the huge building, they climbed up a flight of marble stairs, and entered the main entrance area, filled with both police officers and civilians. Kagome noticed the Captain nod his head at a few people as they walked by; he took them to an elevator, stepped inside and when the door closed Brass pressed the number 2 for the second floor.

By now, Inuyasha had grown accustomed to coming across the modern day contraptions, even if he didn't know what they did or if they were going to kill him.

When the elevator reached the second floor, which was only about two minutes, the bell rang and the door opened to allow them out; Captain Brass went first, he led them to a room, which had a sign on it that read 'interrogation room'.

The half demon didn't know what that meant, but he guessed that it wasn't a good thing to be going into this room. Once in the room, Inuyasha started to worry because it was a small room, which smelled like the stuff Kagome's mom used to clean things with, as if they were trying to cover up a smell, even Inuyasha's powerful nose couldn't smell anything except the disinfectants. There was a single officer in the tiny room, which closed the door immediately after they entered, to Inuyasha it seemed like they were trying to trap Kagome and him in the little room. The half demon noticed that both officers were, what he thought, incredibly calm, as if they were about to do something they shouldn't.

Captain Brass pulled out a seat and motioned for them to sit on the opposite site of the table.

Inuyasha and Kagome both obeyed, but the half demon had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, as they did so.

After they were seated, Brass started the questions, "So you say you live in that house, correct?"

"Yes"

"But you don't remember anything else, why would you remember that but nothing else?"

"I-I don't know"

"You say that a man chased and inflicted wounds on you, what did this man look like?"

"Umm, he had short black hair, brown eyes, he was about 5'10", and he had a very muscular build."

"He was Japanese?"

"Yes"

"And what did you say your names were?"

"I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha"

"How do you remember him?"

"I don't, he found me and helped me, and I felt I should trust him, so I did, there was nothing else I could really do."

"Inuyasha, and why are you wearing dog ears?"

"Uhh, because I can," the half demon answered lamely.

"Okay, Kagome this officer will take you to the forensic artist. Inuyasha, I'd like to ask you a few more questions."

"But…" Inuyasha started to protest, but Kagome stopped him telling him it was okay and she would meet up with him soon.

Kagome glanced up at the officer that was about to escort her to the other room, and noticed that he was very young, she guessed he wasn't older than 25.

The officer led Kagome out of the small room, down a long hall, and into another room; this one was slightly larger than the last, but it was cluttered. The walls were covered with sketches of faces, she suspected they were still searching for, in the middle of the room there was a large desk, piled with stacks of papers and books, and on the side walls there were four large metal filing cabinets. Behind the desk there was a person, whom Kagome couldn't see the face, but could tell it was a female by her build. This person was typing rapidly at the computer, so wrapped in what she was doing, she hadn't even glanced up when they entered.

The young officer cleared his throat to get the woman's attention, at this she looked up, glancing from the officer to Kagome and back to the officer.

Kagome noticed that she was a short, plump woman, with long black hair that was simply tied back in a ponytail.

"Yes?" she asked.

"About the attack at the Higurashi shrine, this girl says that she was there and saw the attacker. Captain Brass wanted a picture of him, immediately."

"Okay" the plump woman said. "Hello, I'm Sara Sidle, I'm the forensic artist. All you have to do is describe the man to be and I'll draw it, okay," she told Kagome in a warm, welcoming voice.

Kagome nodded, "I'm Kagome."

Sara motioned for Kagome to sit across from her in a cushy, blue chair, and opened the top drawer of the desk and pulled out a large sketchpad and a sharpened pencil.

"Okay, now start explaining to me what this man looked like. Start with his eyes," Sara told Kagome.

After about fifteen minutes, Inuyasha walked into the room with Brass, obviously the questioning was finished. The half demon sat in the corner chair while Kagome explained the man, in much detail, to the artist, who was drawing rapidly and making changes as she was told.

After another twenty minutes, the artist finally had the picture right; she showed the captain and Inuyasha to see their reactions. Neither, Inuyasha nor Captain Brass had ever seen the man in the picture before. After a few more questions and suggestions Kagome and Inuyasha were finally allowed to leave the police station and go home.

Once out side, they realized that it was dusk, which meant they had been in the station for at least 2 hours; Kagome questioned how they would be able to return home without a vehicle of any kind or way of transportation.

"How are we going to get home? We don't have a car and it's too far to walk," she told Inuyasha.

Instead of answering immediately, they continued to walk for about a block, then the half demon crouched down and said, "Climb on."

When she did so he stood up and effortlessly leaped to the roof of the nearest building, then began to jump from building to building.

'Wow, I love this feeling. I feel so relaxed and safe, and I don't even remember him, we must have had a really close relationship,' Kagome thought, as she, once again, drifted off to sleep on the hanyou's back, as he jumped from building to building.

Once again, Kagome was awakened by the half demon landing gently just outside the well house door. Inuyasha carefully placed here on the ground and walked into the well house. After Kagome followed and was inside, Inuyasha closed the door; he turned around, wrapped his arm securely around the girl's small waist and looked down at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

When she nodded, they stepped up to the lip of the well and jumped in. Once again, they were surrounded by the soft, glowing blue light; they floated to the bottom of the well. Once the blue light had been replaced with the pink and orange tinged light that illuminated the sky as night set in Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and leaped out of the old well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Inuyasha ran to the village, bounding from tree to tree, with Kagome on his back; when he arrived he found the villagers preparing for the night, packing there this, moving indoors. Soon, the hanyou found the familiar hut of the old priestess, Kaede, and went in; inside he found the old woman sitting alone beside the fire, preparing a meal for herself.

"Oh, Inuyasha, ye have come back. I thought ye might be staying in Kagome's time until ye found her attacker," the woman said. "Where is Kagome? Did ye leave her in her time?" the woman asked, as Kagome stepped into the hut.

Kagome, feeling tired from the long day and secure in the familiar hut, went to a corner of the hut, where her futon was and lay down. Almost immediately she was sleeping soundly.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was feeling hungry, as always, and sat down beside the old woman as she dished out the remaining food that had been cooked.

After the meal, Inuyasha sat beside the sleeping girl and watched her sleep, peaceful and without disruption.

"I love you Kagome," he whispered as he kissed her lightly on the forehead, before he leaned against the wall, so he would be awakened at the slightest movement or sound. He drifted off to sleep while watching the one he loved dream.

Sometime in the middle of the night Kagome woke up and noticed the hanyou asleep beside her, feeling safer closer to him, she silently stood up and placed herself beside him. She gently snuggled against him, linking her fingers with his, and placing her head on his shoulder; soon she was, once again, fast asleep.

Inuyasha was awakened when Kagome stood, his sensitive ears picked up even the slightest of her movements. He felt her sit beside him, but decided to pretend he was still asleep, he didn't want to scare her away or make her feel embarrassed. His ears listened for her breathing to become rhythmic and her heartbeat to slow; this showed she was asleep.

Once he was sure she was fast asleep, he carefully, as not to wake her, unlinked his hand with hers and wrapped his arm around her small body, gently pulling her closer to him, and linked his fingers with hers. Her calming, rhythmic breathing and heartbeat, and her soothing scent lulled him to sleep.

In the morning, Kagome awoke with the morning light shining on her face, as it streamed through the windows. At this unpleasant awakening and still wanting to get more sleep she buried her face into the comfortable, warm object she was leaning against; unaware it was Inuyasha, she snuggled deeper into his chest.

The half demon smiled when he felt Kagome bury her face in his chest, but waited for her to actually wake up before saying anything.

After about ten minutes of procrastinating the young girl decided to open her eyes and get up, after all, she was hungry, since she went to bed without eating anything. She finally began to stir, facing toward the brightness instead of hiding her face from it, once she finally opened her eyes, determined to allow them to adjust to the brightness, her eyes met Inuyasha's gorgeous golden ones.

"Good morning, did you have a good sleep?" the half demon gently asked, looking into Kagome's dark brown eyes.

"Yes, thank you," Kagome stated, almost mesmerized by Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Good morning," Kaede said as she walked into the hut. "Did the two of you have a good sleep?" she asked smiling, she had noticed they spent the night wrapped in each other's arms.

"Yes, thank you Kaede," Kagome answered, before Inuyasha could say anything about the smile the old woman wore across her face. Kagome stood, stretched, and then asked politely, "Can I help with anything?"

"Nope. Your breakfast is ready," the old woman said, pulling out bowls and spoons, and handing them to the young girl and the hanyou.

"Thank you," Kagome said, nudging Inuyasha in the ribs to do the same.

"Thank you," Inuyasha mumbled, inhaling his breakfast.

After breakfast, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to go for a walk; the warm atmosphere had the villagers doing their chores outside, socializing with others. The two wandered in a comfortable silence, not really knowing or caring where they were going. Soon, they realized where they had wandered to, the sacred tree.

Kagome felt a warm, welcoming presence about the old tree and felt as if she belonged near it, even though she didn't understand the feeling at the moment, she liked it. She walked up to the old tree and ran her fingers across the worn bark; suddenly she had a flashback, seeing into her memories, which had been stored, inaccessibly, in her brain.

_She was standing beside the old tree, looking at the hanyou; he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but what worried her was that he had an arrow through his chest, which pinned him to the tree. She had no idea what was going on, why Inuyasha was pinned to the tree and who had shot the arrow? She was trying to figure out all this when a huge centipede demon came crashing through the forest towards her. Kagome was thrown to the foot of the sacred tree, then she heard a voice from above her, Inuyasha's._

_"Hey Kikyo."_

_"I'm not her," she told him, looking up into his golden eyes._

_"Yes, you are."_

_"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, who ever she is, she's not me!"_

_"And I'm telling you that you are! Cause there's no way you could smell so…" the half demon paused sniffing in her direction. "You're not her."_

_"I know. My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"_

_"You're right Kikyo was much cuter," he stated._

_Suddenly, the centipede grabbed Kagome from behind and pulled her away from the half demon, Kagome reached for whatever she could get a hold of, which happened to be Inuyasha's hair, and held on._

_The centipede bit into Kagome's side with its gigantic teeth, ripping the Shikon No Tama from the young girl's body. When both the girl and the jewel fell to the ground the giant centipede wrapped itself around the sacred tree, Kagome, and Inuyasha, squeezing them together._

_"Can you pull out the arrow?" the young half demon asked._

_Kagome reached up to grab the arrow to free Inuyasha, when she heard the voice of an old woman, as the centipede swallowed the Shikon No Tama growing bigger and stronger._

_"Kagome! Do not release Inuyasha!" the old woman yelled._

_"Do you want to die here also?" he said to the confused girl._

_Deciding that she wanted to live to see another day she reached up and pulled the sacred arrow from the hanyou's chest, breaking the seal and releasing him from the tree. With one easy swipe of his claws he sliced the centipede into many pieces, killing it._

_Kaede, the old woman, yelled from the sidelines, "Kagome, can ye see the Shikon No Tama?"_

_Kagome looked at the bloody scene, the body and guts were sliced into several pieces in front of her. Thinking she'd never be able to see it, she was about to give up, when she noticed a chunk of demon glowing; she walked up to it and reached into the guts and pulled out the glowing round jewel._

_Inuyasha walked up to her growling; "Give me the jewel if you want to live!"_

_Kagome, shocked that he wanted to kill her, ran blindly toward a bridge, thinking she might be able to out run him. Concentrating only on escaping with her life, Kagome didn't notice the roots that were protruding through the ground and tripped, narrowly missing the half demon's claws as he took a swipe at her. Once on the unsteady bridge the young girl tripped, dropping the jewel; there was no time to grab it, as the hanyou was about to attack._

_She thought it was all over when the old woman yelled, "Say a command!"_

_Kagome had no idea what this old hag was rambling about, but decided to try it anyway, since she didn't really have any other option._

"_Sit!" she yelled._

_As the word left the girl's lips the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck, which Kaede used her miko powers to put on the half demon, began to glow and pulled him to the ground, creating a large crater. With the hanyou's face buried in the dirt Kagome was able to stand, grab the sacred jewel and run back to Kaede._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jerking awake, Kagome found herself beneath the sacred tree in Inuyasha's arms; worry and concern filled his amber eyes. Kagome, remembering her flashback, jumped, suddenly, out of the hanyou's arms and backed away slowly.

"K-Kagome! What's wrong? What are you doing?" the confused half demon asked, jumping up from his sitting position.

"Y-You tried to k-kill me…" the young girl stuttered, barely able to say the words. She had put all her trust in this young half demon, and now she remembered he had tried to kill her, and for some stupid jewel! 'How could I have been so stupid? But he seemed so nice, he took care of me!' she thought, arguing with herself.

"WHAT!" his voice full of shock. "Naraku-" hate filled his voice as he realized that Naraku had probably disguised himself as Inuyasha and tried to kill Kagome, the way he killed Kikyo fifty years ago. "But, how did he get through the well? How did he know about the well?" questions raced through his brain, anger filled his eyes as he asked himself these questions aloud.

Seeing the half demon angry scared the young girl; backing away, quietly, she prepared herself to run to the village for protection if Inuyasha decided to try anything.

Inuyasha, realizing that Kagome was afraid of him, looked up and spoke softly, "Kagome, I didn't try to kill you, I'd never hurt you. It was Naraku, he disguised himself as me to trick you; he did that fifty years ago with Kikyo. He'll pay, I promise Kagome," he took a step closer.

"Sit," Kagome said, remembering that it had worked in the flashback; he still had the prayer beads on, she decided it was worth a shot.

"Kago-" the hanyou started to say, but was cut off by the necklace making him plummet to the ground. After a few seconds the curse wore off and he began to pull himself out of the crater, "Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you. Naraku attacked you, not me!" he tried to stay calm, but was having trouble, as he was getting impatient. "But you're going to have to be extra careful now that he can get through the well and go to the future."

"B-But it wasn't in the future, it started right here. You were pinned to this tree and a huge centipede was chasing me. It tried to take the jewel, but you killed it, and then you tried to kill me to take the jewel. Kaede told me to say a command so I said s-," Kagome was cut off by a clawed hand covering her mouth, this surprised her because he moved so fast, she didn't even realize he had moved until she felt his hand.

"Don't say it, don't say sit," he told her as his hand left her mouth cautiously.

"Sorry. But can Naraku do that too? If I said the 's' word?" she asked curiously.

"No."

"So, it was you. W-Why?" she asked, slowly stepping away from the young half demon, her eyes welling up with tears.

"That…that was along time ago, things have changed. I wouldn't do that to you Kagome, not now; you have to believe me," he tried to explain, knowing that she shouldn't trust him; if he were in her position he wouldn't trust himself.

Inuyasha was about to accept the fact that she wasn't going to trust him when she spoke up, saying, "I do. I don't know why I do, but I just do." With that she burst into tears, wrapping her arms around his muscular body, burying her face in his chest, and soaking his haori with tears.

Surprised, he gently circled his arms around her petit body, but he didn't say anything, he realized that she was frustrated and talking wasn't going to help, she just needed to cry.

With Sango and Miroku 

'Please, Sango, please be alright,' the young monk thought desperately, he had been searching for almost three hours. Miroku was walking along a decaying, old road, which had been built beside a river. He listened for any sound that might indicate where Sango was hiding, but he could hear only the river and the birds' songs, which would normally have calmed him, but he was too worried; it did nothing but irritate him further. Not concentrating on where he was placing his feet, but only on the thoughts in his head and finding Sango, he walked onto unstable ground, which gave way suddenly. As the ground gave out, the young monk tried, desperately, to grab hold of anything, but was unable. Following the loose rocks and clumps of dirt tumbling down the cliff, he hit his head on a rock, and landed beside the raging river, unconscious.

Opening her eyes to the bright afternoon sun, Sango sat up squinting at the blinding light reflecting off the smooth river.

"Well, that was refreshing," she muttered to herself, standing up. "Maybe I should head back," she said, then added, 'Miroku might be worried,' in her head.

Sango made her way to the trail happily; all worries left behind, and headed toward the old village. Humming an old song that her father used to sing every night before she went to sleep, she skipped along the worn road.

After only five minutes, Sango heard a muffled moan coming from beside the river to her left. Deciding to check it out, figuring someone may be hurt, she stepped closer to the road's edge, noticing part of the road had given way she carefully peeked over. What she saw surprised her; at the bottom, near the river was Miroku, struggling to stand.

"Miroku!" she shouted in surprise, leaping down the cliff carefully, as not to fall.

At the bottom, Sango tried to help the monk stand, but knew it was going to be almost impossible to carry him up the cliff.

"Hang on Miroku, I'll be right back," and with that she climbed up the cliff and ran off in search of Kirara.

Once the young demon slayer found her companion, she jumped on to the demon cat and told her where Miroku had fallen. Upon arriving at the scene, Sango jumped off Kirara, beside Miroku. The young monk was now sitting on a rather large rock, nursing an injured arm.

"Miroku, are you okay?" the worried demon exterminator asked.

"I'll be fine. I just hurt my arm," he said, attempting to stand, but fell as soon as his weight was off the rock.

"I think you hit your head too," Sango said, acting fast, catching him before he hit the ground. "Let's get you back to the village, so I can tend to your wounds."

Practically lifting the monk on Kirara's back, she made sure he was secure before climbing on herself.

Once she was sure both her riders wouldn't fall, Kirara leaped into the air and headed toward the old demon exterminator's village. When the demon cat reached the old village, she landed gracefully in front of the hut her riders were staying in and let them off.

Climbing off, then helping Miroku off, Sango made her way, almost carrying the monk, into the hut and carefully lay him on a futon in the middle of the hut. Once the monk was settled, she began searching through her bag for medical supplies and some herbs Kaede had given her incase anything happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Helping Miroku take his robes off, Sango dipped a cloth into a bowl of water and cleaned the small cuts on the monk's arms and torso. She carefully cleaned and bandaged the wound on his head; then she gently wrapped his sore arm with a splint and a sling.

"Thanks," Miroku stated when she had finished.

"No problem," Sango responded packing the supplies.

"So…," the monk said nervously, wanting to ask her about what she had said earlier, but not really knowing how to say it.

"Yeah," she looked up from her work.

"Umm…, about what you said earlier…" he paused trying to come up with the right words, "did you mean it?" Finally, he came out and said it, it had been bothering him all day; during his search for her, after the fall, when she was tending to his wounds, and even now, it was all he could think about.

"Yes."

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you give me a chance to respond?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I thought you would say something perverted," she answered blushing, unable to look at him as she said it.

Suddenly, there was an awkward silence; Sango finished packing the supplies, while Miroku put his robes back on.

"I apologize," the monk said, breaking the silence.

The demon exterminator looked up from her work, "For what?"

"For acting like a hentai."

Sango looked up, surprised; she wasn't expecting him to apologize, she expected him to make an excuse or something, but not apologize. She had no idea how to respond to this, he had caught her off guard.

"Sango, I love you," Miroku continued when she didn't respond.

"W-What?" she asked both confused and shocked; how could he love her and still flirt with all those girls?

"I love you Sango."

"B-But…" she tried, but didn't know how to say everything she felt inside.

"But what?" he hadn't expected this reaction. He kept his calm and composed look on his exterior, even though his head was screaming and his high ego was dropping rapidly.

"Whenever you meet a beautiful, young girl you ask her to bare your child and grab her ass!"

"I'm not that bad, am I?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

Sango just gave him a glare that unmistakably said 'Yes'.

"Okay, I'm that bad."

"How can you love me if all you ever do is ask other women to bare your child?" Sango asked, her eyes ready to fill with tears.

"Sango, I promise I won't ask any other women to bare my child, only you. You're the only woman I want to bare my child," the young monk told her. He walked toward her, arms open, ready for her to run into them, embracing him; but she didn't, she just stood there.

When Miroku was close enough to embrace her, and just before he did, Sango spoke up, "No."

"Huh?" he stepped back, slightly confused.

"No. You have to prove that you love me. I'm not going to let you hurt me," Sango told him in a somewhat harsh tone.

Feeling the need to support her companion, Kirara nuzzled herself against the demon slayer's leg.

On the verge of tears and not wanting to show the monk how much this hurt her; she, once again, ran from the hut, tears in her eyes. This time, not having the energy to run to the river, she just sat on the hut steps and cried.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

It was later that afternoon, Kagome had now stopped crying, but Inuyasha could still pick up the scent of salt from her tears. The two of them were sitting underneath the scared tree; Kagome was asking Inuyasha random questions about her life, things she couldn't remember; hoping if she talked about it something might trigger another memory to come back to her.

"So, who did I live with in the future?" she questioned.

"Your mother, kid brother, and grandfather."

"And here?"

"Us. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and myself. We traveled around the country searching for sacred jewel shards and fighting demons that possess the shards. We are trying to collect them before Naraku."

"What did Naraku do? All of you seem to have a grudge against him, why?"

"Naraku…is an evil demon who deceives people, he plays with their minds, turns them against one another. He placed a curse on Miroku's family, bestowing them with cursed wind tunnel, which sucks everything in its path into it and, in time, Miroku himself will meet this fate, if Naraku is not destroyed, as did his father and grandfather before him. He set a trap for Sango's family and fellow villagers. The demon exterminators, including Sango, her father and brother were called to a village to destroy the demons, which infested it. With lack of warriors at the village, it was left vulnerable and was attacked by demons that wanted the sacred jewel shards. While the demon exterminators destroyed the demons, Naraku possessed Sango's brother, Kohaku, and made him slaughter the exterminators, his father and attempted to kill Sango, but was killed before he had the chance. Sango seeks revenge for the deaths of her father, brother, and fellow villagers. And I want to avenge Kikyo. Naraku turned her against me and me against her. I tried to steal the sacred jewel from the village, but was pinned to this tree by Kikyo's sacred arrow, until you freed me. Kikyo died that day, Naraku mortally wounded her, disguised as me," the hanyou told her hatred filled his voice.

"How horrible! Naraku is despicable and deserves to be destroyed! But, why do demons want the sacred jewel? What kind of power does it possess?"

"The jewel will grant any wish you want. It has the power to make demons stronger and more powerful, that is why we must collect more shards than Naraku. If he possesses the entire jewel who knows what he'll do."

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Kagome stated, jumping from her seat determined to find more shards and Naraku. "We have to go find these sacred jewel shards!"

"Kagome! We can't. You have to restore your memory. You're more important to us…to me than the jewel shards."

"But…"

"No! I'm not risking it. We can take a break. Even if he does find all the jewel shards, I'll just kill him."

"Okay. Ummm…Inuyasha?" suddenly remembering about the young boy she had seemed to care about so much.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to that little boy? The one that I was with when that man was chasing us?" something caused her to think of the young boy.

"I don't know."

"Can we go look for him? I don't want him to be all by himself."

"Yeah. I'm sure those guys, the 'pooleece', know where he is."

"Do you know who he is? Did I know him?"

"Yes. His name is Souta, he's your brother."

"Oh. What about that lady? The one that was killed?"

"That was your mother," the half demon's voice suddenly dropped to just above a whisper. He knew what it was like to lose a mother; his mother died when he was only a young child.

"Oh," Kagome didn't know what to say to this, all at once she felt completely numb. The numbness lasted only a few seconds; when it finally hit her that her mother had been murdered, she collapsed to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

Inuyasha knelt beside the crying girl and held her; not wanting her to go through the same thing he had to, no one to turn to, no one to hold you, nobody's shoulder to cry on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Glancing up at the sapphire sky, Inuyasha noticed night's darkness creeping across the clear blue sky.

"It's getting late, we should head back. Kaede is probably making dinner," the hanyou told the young girl sitting beside him.

"Okay."

"Tomorrow, we will go to your time and look for Souta. The pooleece are probably looking for us too, they said they'd have more questions." Inuyasha stood up, and held out his hand to help Kagome from her sitting position.

Accepting his hand, Kagome lifted herself off the ground, wincing slightly when the wounds on her torso began to ache opposing to the movement.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to carry you? Are you in pain?" Inuyasha questioned her, leaving only a few seconds in between each question, not allowing her to answer.

"No, no, I'll be fine," Kagome stopped him. After a few more questions and convincing Inuyasha that she was fine, they began to make their back to the old village.

Walking through the village they noticed most people were rushing around, bringing their possessions indoors, hoping to do so before the dark clouds brought rain. Most villagers recognized Inuyasha and Kagome and waved or said 'Hello' when they spotted the young couple; all the villagers knew they had feelings for each other, and would one day act on those feelings.

Once they reached Kaede's hut, they stepped inside and found the old woman sitting beside the fire, stirring a pot, which hung over crackling flames. Shippo sat on the other side of the fire, colouring with the crayons Kagome had brought him; he looked up as they entered, then flew at Kagome, but before he could reach her, he was knocked down by Inuyasha's fist. After a little complaining and whining from Shippo, he carefully jumped into Kagome's arms and gave her a hug.

Little was said between Kaede, Inuyasha, and Kagome while the group ate, Shippo, on the other hand, was asking Kagome questions, nonstop, about her memory and all the recent events that took place. After dinner and answering all Shippo's questions the group decided it was time to get some sleep, since it had been a long day for all of them.

"Good night Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kaede," Kagome said to the group as she settled into her sleeping bag.

"Good night Kagome," Inuyasha responded taking his place beside her, against the wall.

"Night Kagome," the still energized Shippo answered, jumping into her sleeping bag and curling into a ball.

"Good night child," Kaede said, making her way to the other room.

Both Kagome and Shippo fell asleep instantly, but Inuyasha stayed awake for a while thinking about everything from Kagome's memory loss and injuries to Kikyo and defeating Naraku.

Finally, around midnight the half demon drifted off to sleep, but was suddenly awaken a few hours later by a shrill scream. Jumping from his seated position, the hanyou searched the dark room for the cause of the scream, but couldn't determine it. The only thing he could see was the young girl now sitting beside him, her body racked with uncontrolled sobs.

"Kagome, Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked gently, kneeling beside the girl he placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"H-He killed her," she said partially to herself and partially to him.

"Who killed who?" the half demon asked, trying to get the complete story from the upset girl.

"H-He killed my mom…" she told him, not answering the full question, but enough to give him an idea of what she was talking about.

"Who killed your mom?" Inuyasha asked clueing into what she was talking about.

"M-My f-father…" as the words escaped her lips the young girl broke down, unable to answer any more questions she buried her face in Inuyasha's shoulder and cried.

"Kagome, what's wrong child?" Kaede walked into the room, trying to shake the sleep that was still clinging to her away.

"She had a dream about what happened," the shocked Inuyasha answered for the sobbing girl.

The entire hut had been awakened, all except Shippo, who could sleep through anything. Both Inuyasha and Kaede were trying to comfort Kagome; Kaede made tea and Inuyasha was a shoulder to cry on, as well as protection from the outside world.

Soon, the rising sun began to peek over the neighbouring mountains and filter through the hut windows, lighting the entire hut. Inuyasha, who had been awake almost the whole night, felt like finding a dark cave and getting sleep, but he would stay awake to comfort and protect Kagome; he also knew that he had promised her they would go to the 'pooleece' today.

From across the hut Inuyasha could see the young fox demon begin to stir as the morning light awoke him. When Shippo realized Kagome was crying he jumped on to her lap and gave her a loving hug.

Feeling the young demon on her lap, Kagome lifted her head off Inuyasha's shoulder; picking the child up, she returned his hug, squeezing him gently like a teddy bear.

Across the old hut, Kaede had begun preparing the group's breakfast; after handing Kagome and Inuyasha tea, she started to dish out the rice she had cooked over the recently lit fire.

The small group ate in silence, which was especially difficult for Shippo, who usually talked nonstop. Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap, recovering from the return of her memories and quietly ate her rice and sipped her tea.

As the small group finished their breakfast, Inuyasha began preparing for the trip to the future.

Carrying Kagome to the old Bone Eaters Well, the half demon gently set her down beside the well, wrapping a protective arm around her he asked, "Are you ready Kagome?"

The girl nodded in response seconds before they leaped over the side into the soft blue light. Floating to the bottom of the well the glowing light faded to a dim light, the well house walls blocked out most of the sunlight.

Inuyasha effortlessly leaped out of the well, carrying Kagome with him. Not wanting to raise suspicion, Inuyasha used his sensitive nose to determine if the police were still gathering evidence around the Higurashi Shrine. He easily determined that nobody had been to the crime scene since their last visit; obviously they had gathered everything that had any importance to solving the case.

Inuyasha opened the well house door and immediately was blinded by the brilliant morning light, which seemed brighter than it had when they left the feudal era. They allowed their eyes to adjust before taking another step, when, finally, their eyes had become accustomed to the sun's brightness the half demon knelt down and wait while Kagome climbed onto his back. Once she was securely on his back the he easily leaped onto the closest building and began to bound his way across the city to the 'pooleece' station.

Once on the 'pooleece' station roof Inuyasha leaped down behind the building, as not to raise suspicion, gently set Kagome down, and then placed a baseball cap on his head to hide his ears. The couple walked around the large brick building; Inuyasha always alert for any new and mysterious contraptions of the modern world. After only a few minutes they were standing in front of the gigantic station, watching 'pooleece' officers and civilians alike, amble in and out of the brick building.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ah, Kagome and Inuyasha, what brings you here? Any more memories returning?" a familiar voice came across the bustling sidewalk. The owner of the voice, changing his slow pace to a faster one, came up to great them as if they had been friends since childhood.

"Yes, actually officer, all my memories came back last night," Kagome stated as the friendly man offered each of them a donut from the box he was carrying. Kagome denied his friendly offer, but Inuyasha, being curious and a huge fan of modern food, accepted; inspecting the round object with both his eyes and nose before taking a rather large bite out of it. Enjoying the new, flavourful treat, the young half demon quickly devoured the rest of the donut; he only had one bite left anyways.

"Come inside and we shall discuss these events further," the officer gestured inside.

The officer, friendly as he was, offered donuts to his fellow law keepers as they made their way into the enormous building, past the front desk which had three busy secretaries booking criminals, taking phone calls, and helping with paperwork; around the corner, down a hallway lined with offices, and into a particularly large office at the end of the hall. Entering the room Kagome noticed the gold nametag on the over stacked desk, that read 'Captain Jim Brass'. Brass stepped over an overflowing box of recycling to get behind his over crowded desk, and sat down on a chair that neither Inuyasha nor Kagome could see. On the desk, in amongst the papers, Kagome noticed a rather large computer that looked like it was just about ready to fall off the corner, while three or four large books were piled messily on the other desk corner.

The captain gestured for the young couple, which he assumed they were, to sit in front of his desk on two comfortable looking chairs, which happened to contrast to the colour of the office; the walls were painted a soft violet while the chairs were a dark blood red.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable and help yourselves to donuts," once again he held out the box offering them each donuts; Inuyasha took acceptingly, but Kagome, once again, politely refused his offer. Brass placed the box on his desk within both his and their reach, before pulling out a notepad and a pen.

Removing his smile, Brass put on a serious face and asked, "The man who attacked you, did you know him?"

"Yes. His name is Daisuke Higurashi, he is my father," Kagome stated solemnly, forcing away the tears that threatened to spill.

"I see. Did he live with you? There was no evidence of a younger man living in the house. We only found some your grandfather's belongings."

"No, my mother got divorced about six years ago. He was abusive," the young girl told him, guessing his next question. "Grandpa went to Nagasaki for a month to visit a few of his old friends, is he back yet?"

"No."

"My brother, Souta…"

"Yes, he is staying with one of his friends from school. You can go back to your house, we've collected all the evidence we need and released the crime scene. I will call your brother and tell him you will be picking him up soon," the captain informed her, scribbling the phone number and address where Souta was staying on the notepad; finishing, he ripped the sheet off and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

"Now, on to what happened the night your mother was murdered…tell me everything you remember, down to the last detail."

_Flashback_

_After the fight with Inuyasha that took place the other night, Kagome's mom didn't have the heart to wake her sleeping daughter and decided to let her sleep in, it was the weekend after all. Kagome's mom took Souta grocery shopping, so the young girl could finally get some much-needed rest. Waking up to the bright morning sun that was streaming in through her open window, she glanced over at her alarm clock only to find it missing, thinking nothing of it at the time Kagome went downstairs to find her mom and have some breakfast. Upon reaching the kitchen, she found a hand written note on the counter, which read:_

_Kagome dear, I have taken Souta to the grocery store to do some shopping, you took the last of the ramen the last time you went to the feudal era. Hope you had a good sleep. Love mom._

_The girl, curious to what time it was, looked over at the microwave clock; the time was 9:00. Not feeling hungry, Kagome decided to take a nice long, hot shower before beginning her day. She walked up the stairs, turned right, and then took another right into the bathroom; shutting the door, she began to strip her pajamas off and turned on the hot water. _

_Stepping in, she felt the burning water pound against her skin, "Ahh, this feels so nice," she said to herself out loud. Kagome grabbed the bar of soap and began lathering her body, scrubbing the dirt and grime away; she hadn't had a shower (or bath) for days. Then, she began washing her hair with a fruit scented shampoo let probably would have made Inuyasha sneeze, and finally finishing she lathered in conditioner and rinsed it out._

_Feeling refreshed, Kagome turned the spigot off and climbed out of the shower. As she wrapped a rose-coloured towel around her petit body she heard the front door open and then close, 'Oh, that must be mom and Souta. They're home early,' she thought to herself, walking into her bedroom. She dried herself off, then dove into her closet looking for a nice, comfortable outfit to wear. Pulling out the perfect outfit, she quickly dressed herself and brushed her hair. The person downstairs began to ascend up the stairs; to Kagome the footsteps sounded heavier than that of either her mom or Souta, so she stood up and took a step toward her door._

_Suddenly, Kagome's bedroom door flew open and standing in the doorway was none other than…"Dad?" she practically yelled in surprise._

"_Yup! That's me," he stated, slurring his words and acting over enthusiastic._

"_What are you doing here? Have you been drinking again? You can't be here, mom got a restraining order so you couldn't come around us any more," she told him, backing away from the drunk, and now very upset man._

"_You aren't going to tell me what I can and cannot do, and neither can that BITCH!" he informed her furiously, yelling the last part. The enraged man stepped closer as the frightened girl stepped back, but he was too quick for her, and because of the wall that happened to be behind her, there was nowhere she could run._

_The furious man grabbed her and threw her to the ground, she tried to scramble away, but, once again, he was too fast. Tearing at her clothes, he pinned her to the floor; he successfully smothered her screams with the towel, which was still sitting on her bed. He took her forcefully several times before he heard the front door open and voices float up from the kitchen._

"_I wonder if Kagome is awake yet," a woman's voice came from the kitchen, followed by the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs._

"_Shit," the man muttered, grabbing the knife he had brought up from the kitchen._

_Like many times before, Kagome tried to escape wanting to warn her family who were downstairs; hoping the ascending person distracted her attacker she fought with all the strength she had left, but he caught her and clamped his hand over her mouth before she had a chance to scream a warning. Biting down as hard as she could, the girl fought back trying to escape the drunken madman. In response, the man plunged the knife into the girl's stomach, and in an attempt to stop her from fighting he pulled the knife out and stabbed her again. Still fighting for her life, Kagome tried to dodge the third stab, but instead of missing it, the knife was brought down again and carved a deep gash across her chest and stomach._

_Kagome's mom, unaware of the fight taking place in her daughter's bedroom, dropped a few items that she had bought at the store in her bedroom and went to make sure Kagome was still alive. The woman received a great shock when she opened the door to Kagome's room; she found her ex-husband, who was holding the bloody knife high as if he was going to stab, hovering over her daughter, who was bleeding immensely and mostly naked. Of course, she did what any good mother would do, she tackled Daisuke and told Kagome to run, call the police, and take Souta to safety._

_Kagome, not wanting to leave her mother with the madman, hesitated for a few seconds, but when she was ordered again she obeyed and ran downstairs. She yelled for Souta as she rushed to the closest phone and started to dial 9-1-1._

_Souta, hearing the panic and fear in his sister's voice, appeared beside her almost immediately and asked, fear evident in his voice, "What's going on, Sis? What happened?"_

"_Dad is back, drunk. Mom is fighting with him upstairs," she gave him the shortest answer she could think of, planning on explaining everything later, when they were safe._

"_Hello, this is 9-1-1. What sort of assistance do you need?"_

_But before the question could have been answered, the angered man came stumbling down the stairs; his clothes and the knife in his hand were both covered with bloodstains._

_Kagome grabbed Souta's hand and pulled him out of the house, telling him to run to the neighbour's and get some help; her plan was to allow him to escape while their father chased her, knowing she could out run the drunken man._

"_Go Souta, run and call the police."_

"_But, what about you?"_

"_Don't worry about me, I'll distract dad and then jump into the well. Just get the police, and hurry."_

_Souta ran to the safety of the neighbour's house, trusting his sister could out run their father and find Inuyasha; once she found his hero he knew she would be taken care of._

"_Come back here you bitch!" the enraged man screamed at his daughter as she came into his view. "I'm not done with you!" He began to run at her, staggering out of the house waving the knife threateningly._

_Once she was sure her father had seen her and was going to chase her, she began to run toward the safety of the old well and the feudal era. By this time Kagome had lost a large amount of blood and her vision was beginning to blur, her entire body was aching, and her head was pounding, but instead of giving up and allowing her drunken father to catch and murder her, she forced herself across the yard to the old well house. When she reached her destination she opened the door and stumbled in, the pounding inside her head almost drowned out the man's cursing and yelling. She staggered over to the well, trying to ignore the growing pains in her torso, and leaned over the well's edge; the last thing she saw was the blackness inside the old well._

_End of Flashback_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I must have passed out because the next thing I remember was trying to climb out of the well and Inuyasha helping me out," the young girl was finishing her story with tears in her eyes as she relived and revealed the entire horrible experience. She left out the parts about being able to travel back in time, telling the captain she jumped into the well to hide, not to travel 500 years back in time to find Inuyasha. Both Captain Jim Brass and Inuyasha had expressions of utter shock and worry etched on their faces.

"I should have been there to protect you," the half demon stated, angry with himself for not being there to protect her. He was also extremely pissed of that someone would and could do that to her, especially her father, the one that was supposed to love and protect her.

"Inuyasha, there was no way you could have known that was going to happen. There was nothing you could have done," Kagome told him, hoping he wouldn't beat himself up for it.

"We have patrol cars out searching Tokyo, his picture has been broadcasted on all the news channels, and we have an amber alert out for his arrest. We are doing our best to find him," Brass told the couple in hopes it would ease their worry. "Do you know if he has any family or where he would stay while he is in town? Or possibly he has a house?"

"No, I can't think of any place he would go."

"Well, maybe your best isn't good enough! You better hope you find him before I do," the hanyou yelled, unable to contain the rage inside him any longer. He felt the need to do the job himself and seek revenge for Kagome.

"Inuyasha… it's okay. The police will find him," the girl told him, trying to calm him down. "Lets just go get Souta and go home, okay?" she said, not wanting to make a scene and desperately needing to see her younger brother. Kagome gently took his hand and began to pull him from the cluttered office, "Thank you Captain for all your help, we appreciate it."

"If he appears at your house again call us, do not take matters into your own hands," Brass told them, looking directly at Inuyasha. "If you do, it would be considered a crime and you will be sentenced and punished." If Inuyasha did in fact murder Daisuke, he would be charged for murder.

"Thank you again Captain," Kagome pulled Inuyasha toward the door.

Once outside of the old building, Kagome looked at the piece of paper in her hand, she recognized the address written on it; she knew it was the house of Souta's best friend, Toru.

"Is that where Souta is?" Inuyasha asked tentatively, hoping she was not mad at him for threatening to seek revenge for her.

"Yeah," she responded shortly, knowing he thought she was angry about his outburst. But feeling she needed to tell him how the modern justice system worked, she said, "Inuyasha, please let the police do their job. If you see him don't hurt him, please, unless it's self-defense you will be charged and be put in jail. I can't lose you too."

"But–"

"Please…" she interrupted with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Okay, the pooleece can catch him." He gave in, unable to argue against her when she had such a sad expression in her eyes.

"Thank you, just don't let him get away if you do see him," she said, taking a step toward him and giving him a grateful kiss on the cheek.

Surprised at her action, he could only nod in response, his cheeks flushing instantly. Once he found his voice again, he said, "Shall we go get your brother?" not being able to think of anything, that didn't sound totally stupid, to say. Taking a few steps toward the back of the gigantic building and away from the busy street and police station he asked, "Do you know where that house is?"

Kagome followed, smiling, she answered, "Yeah, mom's picked him up there before. Toru is Souta's best friend, they've been friends since kindergarten."

Behind the police station, Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, before he leapt into the air; within seconds they were bounding across Tokyo on rooftops toward Toru's house.

Kagome, exhausted from the recent events, was almost asleep when the half demon began to slow his pace. Now being able to smell Souta he asked, "Are we close to Toru's house?"

The girl gave him a questioning look and was about to ask him how he knew when he answered her unasked question, "I can smell Souta. He's been here recently."

"Yes. Toru's house is a few blocks from here," she told him as he landed on a deserted side street because there were not any more tall buildings to jump on. They could walk a few blocks anyways. Kagome led the way to Toru's house; weaving in amongst the houses until she finally reached the familiar house. It was a fairly large two story, white house with royal blue trim and shutters. The lawn nicely manicured and the weedless flower garden bright with red and yellow tulips. Red and white rosebushes surrounded the front door. Both Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the stepping stone path that lead to the house; the half demon sneezing because his sensitive nose was picking up the strong scent of the surrounding flowers.

Unable to find the doorbell, Kagome knocked on the front door once they reached the house. She didn't need Inuyasha's ears to be able to hear the two boys rushing down the stairs, racing to answer the front door first. Suddenly, but not unexpected, the door swung open revealing a young boy, as he realized who his visitors were an expression of shock flooded his face. He had semi-long hair, which was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and dark brown eyes, which had changed from shock to excitement faster than a blink of an eye.

"Souta!" the young boy yelled, even though it was unnecessary because Souta had been standing right beside him all along, somewhat hidden by the open door.

Expressionless, Souta looked at his visitors, "Kagome?" he asked as if he didn't believe his eyes. Then, in a matter of half a millisecond his expressionless face became a mirror of what he was feeling inside; his face showed his happiness, his sadness, his fear, and his relief. Before anyone, including Kagome, could do anything or answer any questions that may have been unverbally asked, Souta ran into Kagome's body, buried his face in her chest, and wrapped his arms around her body. He seemed afraid that if he let her go, or even loosed his grip on her she would disappear.

Finally, the young boy realized that his sister wasn't just a dream or a fragment of his imagination. He carefully began to loosen his hold on her, as if expecting her to disappear if he let her go too suddenly.


End file.
